Suikoden VI: Beginning of the Ashen Future
by lelei14
Summary: Taking place 20 Years after the Second Firebringer War, civil war has been brewing in the Holy Kingdom of Harmonia. Now with the People's Faction on the brink of war, join Griffith and the rest of the 108 stars in another epic tale of love, loss, and war.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so am trying to make my own installment of this cult classic and would love feedback on my work, no matter how short it may be. I do not own any of these characters or world, except for ones that I will thoroughly point out.**

The One Temple in Crystal Valley was like a shimmering diamond casted in the midst of a sea of fiery glory. Every lamp lit the street as hundreds of First Class citizens made their way to the Bishop Induction ceremony. This was a ceremony not to be missed in this city. for the Holy Kingdom of Harmonia dwelled upon religion ever since High Priest, Lord Hikusaak, first founded and controlled the empire with his Circle True Rune. Now the One Temple represents only the most holy and powerful in all of Harmonia and tonight was the night that even more perfect candidates would be added to their collection of manipulated puppets.  
Inside the temple, a chill crept up Lord Sasarai's spine, working its way to the nape of his neck. High Bishop Sasarai usually did not ignore these sort of "premonitions", as he liked to call it, but tonight was different. There was a ceremony that was about to begin and Sasarai and his servant, Dios, were seated beside other High Bishops of the Holy Kingdom of Harmonia. Tonight the newly recruited Bishops were being inducted.

"Is there anyone noteworthy that I will be seeing in the One Temple for the rest of my life?" Sasarai spoke to Dios and the High Bishop, Mikael, on his right.

"There is said to be a woman among them that is proving to be quite the leader", offered Mikael.

"Is that so? What's her name?"

"Wistaria, like the flower." Mikael squinted his eyes towards the doors. There had seemed to be some trouble with the guards.

"Hmm, it will be interesting to see a woman among our ranks." Sasarai smiled at the idea, perfectly content with the thought.

"What are you saying? The day we let a woman into a position such as ours will be the day The Holy Kingdom falls to pieces. Especially this one." Mikael was disturbed by the idea. Of course women held high positions in the city but there was a limit as to how high they could be and whether or not they could be manipulated. Sasarai considered Mikael old fashioned and had told him so on many occasions.

"Careful, that might just happen."

"No, we cannot let this one get high up in the ranks. Rumor has it that she is an advocate for the People's Faction."

"Hmm, is that so?" Sasarai was intrigued at the mention of the People's Faction. He thought, maybe this is why I am getting that feeling.

Finally sorted, the guards opened the doors and the trumpets bellowed their tunes. The ceremony began and each candidate walked in as each of their names were called. When it came to Lady Wistaria, Sasarai and all of the rest were mesmerized by her beauty. Besides wearing her typical Hamronian garb, she had bewitching sapphires for eyes, a fair complexion and even sandy blonde hair that had a few strands resting upon her shoulders. Sasarai was in awe by her beauty and posture. But there was something about her that made the hair on his skin stand up and the chill linger a while longer. He could not possibly see what was wrong with this woman but there was something underneath the surface that he vowed in his mind to figure out.

"Well, what do you think Bishop Mikael", asked Sasarai.

"Too pretty to be in the ranks of Harmonia. And too weak." Mikael hid the fact that he too was enraptured by her beauty. Sasarai could see it. Who would not be enchanted by this creature that was called a woman?

"A beauty is maybe what we need," prodded Sasarai.

"Do you fancy this creature, High Bishop Sasarai?" Mikael arched his eyebrow. Sasarai coolly looked on.

"I fancy the idea of change."

The feast began and goblets clinked together. Chatter was exchanged over a fine roasted ham that was dressed with pineapple and a cherry glaze. Even the garlic mashed potatoes were served over hearty laughs and a few friendly banters. Lady Wistaria sat in the middle of the long table. Unfortunately, she was seated in between two, overly pompous bishops that rambled on about how First Class Citizens should be doing this or that. She was not enjoying the evening nor was she fooled by the false kindness displayed on their faces but she hid it with a calm smile. It was only time before the masks would fall before her and the cruel identities surface.  
She sipped her wine calmly, her eyes darting from one bishop to the other. She was not intimidated by these people and did not leave any room for them to try to deter her from her dream. She was going to become a High Bishop one day and when that day came, she would make great changes in the kingdom.

"I hear that our new Bishop Wistaria here is rumored to have taken part in one of the People's Liberation meetings". A bishop across the table eyed her suspiciously. Others sneered and leaned in to her what she had to say. Wistaria simply smiled a gentle smile.

"I have spoken to activists of the People's Faction and have heard their pleas. I plan to alleviate the tensions that have been growing in this Kingdom, let alone this city." The bishop looked aggravated. Everybody witnessed the tensions that were brewing and the riots that were becoming ever more frequent. But the fact that she had made the city and their efforts look bad was insulting enough.

"I agree." Sasarai interjected, staring straight at the woman.

"These tensions have been growing exponentially under our watch. It is high time that we solve this matter as delicately as possible." Wistaria looked pleased. Other bishops shuffled in their seats. High Bishop Clarence interrupted the discussion with a tap on his glass.

"Ahem. Now let's toast to our newly inducted bishops and hope that our future will bring us a life of success and clarity under the One God, Hikusaak." Glasses clinked together and everyone sipped in a merry fashion. However, Mikael gazed at Wistaria from across the table, frowning at her under his glass.

The evening wore on and the ceremony faded as more and more people left the grand temple. Wistaria was on her way out until Sasarai came with Dios following close behind.

"I hope the bishops didn't scare you off?" She turned, a subtle smile peaking through her calm facade.

"Hardly. I knew what I was getting myself into before this evening and I'm rather enjoying it." Her voice was silky and rather melodically. The chill increased in his spine. Sasarai masked his feelings by returning the smile.

"These men can be stubborn but I'm sure your plans can work if you'd be willing to share them at some point. I too agree that the People's Faction should not be ignored."

"It would be wise to have another member to support on me on this cause. I will certainly come to you first thing tomorrow morning". She flashed him one last glorious smile and whisked herself away into the dark of the night.

"There's something quite unnerving about that woman." Dios looked startled.

"What ever do you mean sir?" Obviously, Dios was still entranced by her beauty and silky voice that he totally dismissed any notion of deception in front of him.

"Once we get back to my quarters, I need you to send for Nash Latkje at once."


	2. Chapter 2

High Bishop Mikael's house was a stately manor with manicured gardens and fountains constantly running throughout the year. If one ever so happenly gazed into his garden one would find not a single leaf out of place. As was so on the inside which was kept in tip top shape by the various third class citizens he bought or managed to coerce into serving him. Especially a boy, named Griffith, who was eighteen years old and was locking the house up for the night. He was one of the serving boys to High Bishop Mikael and endured the constant ridicule and the daily whips he received for taking one small misstep. He was strong however, by managing to bottle up all of his anger and letting it out when he went to the secret People's Liberation meetings.

After he had put away all of the crystal and had changed into his casual clothing, he went down to the cellars to meet up with the rest of his co-workers. Juno, who was a male kobold, and Isold, who was a female elf, were waiting patiently by a cabinet full of wine.

"It's about time you showed up", Isold flashed a joking smile at Griffith.

"You know we always have to keep the Bishop happy."

"Soon we won't have to think about that anymore." She moved away from the wall and faced Griffith, showing off her lithe body and brilliant evergreen eyes. Her Elven ears were sharp and pointed outwards with her bronze hair rolled into a messy bun. Griffith admired her sharp and witty comments that she made every now and then and her sensitive side when he came down with a serious illness.

"It's not like he's that bad, you guys," suggested Juno. Juno was always frightful of Mikael ever finding out that they had discovered a secret passageway in his cellar that led out to the streets of Crystal Valley. Both Isold and Griffith shook their heads. Juno was the nice one of the trio who always kept optimistic. Even when he received the lashings of the day, he never allowed a frown adorn his face.

"Juno, stop worrying. He's gone, I made sure of it myself." Griffith had watched Mikael leave with his right hand man, Lucius, for the Induction ceremony an hour earlier. He waited a good thirty minutes to see if Lucius had snuck back into the manor to spy on what everyone was doing. These spontaneous happenings had been occurring more frequently ever since riots had been breaking out in the city.

"Besides, if we don't move quickly we just might bump into old Lucius," claimed Griffith. Isold clenched her fist at the name of Lucius.

"Let's go then." Everyone followed Isold through the short tunnel. They all reached the end where it led out to a small alleyway beside a pub and a residential area. From there the three went their separate ways to reach the destination of the old, dome shaped temple that was secluded in a culdesac on the far edge of town. Once they reached it, they went down into the basement where they saw hundreds of third class citizens of all kinds, smushed together awaiting their leader's arrival. The three tried to get as close to the front as possible. Griffith and Isold were fierce supporters of the movement and had admired their leader every time he spoke.

"It's about time we made it," said Isold as she tightened her headband behind her Elven ears.

"We're even closer than the last time!" Juno eyed everyone happily as he was finally settling in and feeling safe amongst his kin.

"That's the point. This time if he asks for volunteers, I will be the first one to raise my hand and hopefully he will pick me." Griffith's blood boiled with excitement. Tonight was the night that they were going to plan their big move. Juno fidgeted as they waited and Isold calmly watched the people.

Everyone quieted as they heard a door open. A couple of heavy footsteps came their way and towards the false stage that was setup at the front. A man dressed in dark, casual attire graced the audience. He sported a scar across his left eye and another on his chin. He was none other than, Harook, the sole survivor of the decimated Safir Clan from the Grasslands and member of the Howling Voice Guild. Griffith and Isold regarded him with a look of pride and adoration. He stood at 5'8" and had platinum blonde hair with the palest of grey eyes in existence. He definitely looked exotic and was well disliked for it by the aristocrats of the empire.

"Brothers and Sisters!" Everyone in the room was glued to his figure.

"Tonight is the night when one our own has made it in to the circle and from this day forward, we will be making a new future for our children where they won't have to put their heads down and be afraid of their have come into a new age and we will make the best there ever was!"

The crowd roared in agreement. Everyone knew of Lady Wistaria's contribution to the People's Movement in the past couple of months and felt that maybe there was a sliver of hope.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered in unison. They all believed that this was their time.

"But with all of her efforts, we still may not succeed in our goals."

The crowd died as the words left his lips.

"The Bishops of Harmonia are stubborn and they need that extra push. How many times have we pleaded and got down on our hands and knees and let our pain bleed in to these streets? We have done it peacefully, we have had messengers that tried to negotiate. But where did it get us? Nowhere. And tonight is the night where I need volunteers to hatch our next plan."

Instantly hands shot through the air. These men and women were aware of the riots and mobs that were created in the past. Some were peaceful and others turned violent. All in all, the message was the same. Griffith was eager to have his turn and support the cause. Even if it mean his life.

"Let's see." Harook looked around the crowd and settled on the spot where Griffith was standing. Griffith was adamantly looking straight at Harook, daring him to skip over his hand and to move onto some weaker soul. But he wasn't.

"You. I need one with as much fire as you. Will you, Brother, take on whatever task the People's movement needs you to commit and make sure that you can complete it with no questions asked?" Harook gazed fiercely into Griffiths' eyes.

Griffith replied, "Yes, Brother. I will follow you until I see our hands unbound!"

"Yeah!" The crowd roared and Isold slapped him in the back. Juno howled in unison with other Kobolds and Harook smiled proudly at his loyal follower.

"Anyone else wants to follow in the steps of our faithful Brother here?"

A couple more hands raised along with Isold and Harook finally settled with his new players in this dangerous game.

"Everyone that has been chosen, please meet me and my fellow leaders to the back of the room. Everyone else can go home and rest. You have all played your part here tonight."

The rest of the people moved out, saying their last goodbyes to one another. Juno decided to wait for Griffith and Isold by the entrance until he was done. After all, they all served the same master.

Harook took his volunteers to the deepest chambers of the abandoned temple. The room was squat and square with a few maps of the Harmonian Kingdom and a small table in the center. Harook took center stage once again by standing in the middle of the table and everybody gathering around him. He laid out a local map of the Crystal Valley for everyone to see. Griffith saw red dots marking important locations within the city. He thought that they were the marked spots for riots and protests to occur but he hadn't remember seeing many in certain locations.

"Everyone, I know I said that now that we have a connection within the Bishop circle that we may get them to listen. I am afraid to say that it still may not guarantee us a chance to be heard. With that in mind, we have to make a stand, and when I say that I mean that we do something that they will never forget."

The room quieted, eyes darted to one another and even some brave people took on gray masks and began to question what it was they volunteered for. Griffith stood stock still, awaiting to hear the inevitable plan that was going to consume his life. Harook was known for his somewhat violent actions and protests but always had good cause to do so. He always reminded his followers of the pain that everyone in the room had endured and tonight was no different. This was a move that was either going to make them or break them.  
Harook continued to speak. "We all know that inventors are constantly on the move to make the next big thing. Has everyone heard of the new rune grenades?"

A couple of gasps escaped the peoples' mouths. Before anyone could say anything, Harook added, "The whole point of these grenades is to make an example. Once we place the image of what their cruelty and injustice has done to us then can we get them to hear our demands."

"But Harook, how can we stoop as low as violence when all they will do is just create stricter laws against us. We can't rush things like this! You're only acting like them when they ravaged through our homelands. How dare you!"

"The time to act is now! Don't you see? While our connection prods and pushes them in our direction, our move will show them what they are in for if they don't give in. If we never go to the extreme then we will never get stronger! This forsaken Empire has went to the extreme all throughout their heyday and now it's our turn to take back what was once ours."  
The outspoken woman shook her head is sadness. She was dismayed in the choice but heard what he said. There had to be a push and pull, an ebb and flow, that yin and yang that made the world go round. Still she felt unsettled by this feeling but quieted her them. Griffith understood what everybody was feeling but he too knew deep down inside that he wanted to unleash his anger in a fiery fury of hell that would raze the Harmonians to the core and the only way to do that was through main extremes such as grenades. He looked at Isold who solemnly agreed with Harook's decision. Mentally they were all preparing their nooses, ready to jump off at any given moment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you certain that there was nothing of interest?" Sasarai looked incredulously at Nash Latkje. It had been 3 nights since he first encountered Wistaria and had Nash dig deep into her past. He and Nash were previous partners during the Second Fire Bringer War and even before concerning personal affairs. He had him go to the People's Liberation meetings, as if he weren't already, all over town just to find some sort of inkling as to what this woman meant to the people or rather where she came from. However, his efforts proved to provide little information.

"Yes. I have checked and searched everywhere! There is nothing noteworthy nor of valuable information on this woman. Even at the meetings not much is discussed about her except for the fact that she has been a gracious woman that has taken time out of her day to hear the people's complaints. There's absolutely, positively no dirt on this woman. I've even followed her to her home and nothing. Whatever it is you suspect of her it must be hidden deep or she knows that she's being watched now that she is working her way up in the world. "

Sasarai rested his thumb on his chin and pondered. _What could I be reading off this woman?_

Lately, visions from his True Earth Rune had been haunting him every night. He was always alone, in the middle of a wasteland he knew to be Harmonia. There were lingering whispers flooding his ears that he could never make out. Constantly, he would cover his ears and yell out to the desolate space to only witness a crumbling world around him. His screams never received an answer and only the shape of dark figure would stand in the wasteland. Instead he would wake up in the middle of the night in cold sweat.

"Well thank you, Nash. I'd still like you to follow up with the People's Liberation meetings and report back to me. If we have to dig deeper on this woman then we shall. I don't want any more disappointments."

"Of course!" Nash smiled and bowed. He left the room with a silent grace and as soon as he did, Dios came in.

"Your Holiness, the meeting is about to begin!" Dios appeared quite nervous. He was always the punctual type.

"Let's get on with it shall we?"

Everyone gathered in the great chamber where there was a round table and the highest of Bishops were seated all around. Wistaria took center stage and did not allow the severe stares deter her from her goal. Sasarai sat down next to Clarence, the leader of them all who is said to be Hikusaak's right hand man. Clarence whispered to Sasarai, "His Holiness expects to see you later tonight."

"Oh? And what will it be about this time, if I may ask?" Sasarai raised an eyebrow, unsure on what to feel ever since he learned the truth about Hikusaak's motives years before.

"Apparently the True Wind Rune has resurfaced in Harmonia."

"And are we certain?"

"Details later."

The meeting commenced along with numerous debates. Wistaria of course pleaded with the Bishops to see from the third class's point of view but was rejected in the end.

"I am absolutely disgusted with you all today. Haven't you all realized that the more you restrict and degrade them, the more they will retaliate? How long before it is the last straw and they do something drastic. Is it Civil War you want?"

Mikael grew furious. "How dare you say that a Civil War will break right under our noses? We have full control of what goes on in this city! These Third Class Citizens should know their place! We are the superior beings! We are the ones that Hikusaak himself has blessed with his power! Not those ruffians and degenerate races that you call 'people'! They work for us! Not the other way around."

The room was shocked into silence. Eyes looked towards the floor and faces were turned away from Wistaria. She clenched her fists but knew it was futile. These men were animals on the inside. If anyone dared to touch their property, they were instantly eaten alive. That's how Wistaria felt. She was eaten alive and spat right back out for what she believed in.

"I think WIstaria has a point."

The whole room whipped their heads toward Sasarai. Even Dios had to let a gasp flee from his lips. Sasarai stood and gazed straight into Wistaria's eyes.

"I believe it is high time that we stop keeping a happy medium and instead-

KABOOM!

The first Bomb went off next to the One Temple.

Griffith and the rest were doing their nightly chores, preparing for Mikael when he came back from the One Temple. However, tonight was going to be different this time around. As soon as Griffith closed the bedroom door, he grabbed an antique that was resting on the table against the wall. Lucius was making his usual rounds at that hour and Griffith expected him to come up the steps at any moment. Griffith faced the wall, pretending to be cleaning the sphere. Heavy footsteps crept up behind him with an annoying sneer.

"Cleaning antiques at this hour?"

Griffith didn't answer. He continued to slowly wipe the brass sphere, anticipating Lucius to get closer.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the dining room?"

The carpet was soaking up his footsteps as his dark and daunting figure was continuously growing behind him.

"Juno has been avoiding me all day and Isold has bee unusually quiet. She normally makes quips at every demand."

Griffith clutched the ball in his hand. Just one more step and he was going to swing.

"Or is there something-"

Griffith swung with full force but was instantly stopped. Lucius had caught Griffith's wrist and held it with a ferocious grip. His sneer transformed into a devilish grin.

"You honestly thought I wouldn't have known you were up to something?" Lucius punched Griffith in the stomach. He went down but quickly managed to shove his body back against the wall. The antique fell from his hand and Lucius picked it. He twirled it menacingly in his palm and glared at Griffith clutching his stomach and breathing haggardly.

"Foolish boy, you deserve the same fate as your mother did years ago. You sniveling, rotten - Oof!"

Lucius went down as a loud thwack met the back of his head. Isold stood behind the crippled Lucius and said with a statue raised in midair,

"Hurry up, we haven't got all night!"

Griffith stood up and took one last look at Lucius. He kicked him in the side with all of his strength and spat in his face. "That's for everything you did to me!"

Together they made their way down to the cellars where Juno was packing the last of their stuff.

"Alright, do we all remember the plan?" Isold looked at the two boys.

Juno's head perked up and he replied, "Umm, can you go over it one more time?"

"Ok. First we make our way to the Great Circle Monument and set up the bombs in the perimeter. It's a garden with tall hedges which makes our job a little easier. Juno, you will be lookout while Griffith and I secure the bombs in position. After that, we wait for the first bomb to go off and hopefully everything will go according to plan."

"And then after that we head to the rendezvous point to meet up with the others," added Griffith. Juno shook his head in agreement. He was excited and nervous all at the same time. The fact that he was actually going to do something patriotic for his people motivated him yet he felt ashamed and hurt that he is finally letting go of his morals and going back on his word. If it weren't for his friends supporting the act and constantly being hurt by upper class Harmonians, he would've been making his rounds and help cook High Bishop Mikael's dinner.

"Let's grab everything and move out. It's dark enough already." Griffith was determined and set on edge. After dealing with Lucius he was on fire. His blood boiled with the thought of more fireworks setting off and getting to see the idiotic Monument burn. He was turning into more of an extremist with each passing minute. The speeches made by Harook had helped in the process as well. Now he was determined as ever and wouldn't let any setback deter him from his mission.

They had moved swiftly with other late night citizens. However, their path had become more scarce as they neared the Great Circle Monument. They pivoted towards the back of the gardens where the guards had less frequented. Conveniently, the back gate to the gardens were left unguarded. Isold took a pair of clippers from her bag. The clippers crushed the links of the chain and the gate swung wide open. The gardens were fragrant with roses, lilies, and orchids, allowing their scents to drift in the air along with sweet cedar trees and cherry blossoms from foreign lands. Every growing thing in that garden was like a trophy from every conquered territory. Pansies from Sanadia, dandelions from Gregminster, and violets from Dunan. They were all intertwined with various ivy and such, garnishing the tall hedges that obscured them from the public eye.

Time was of the essence as they continued through the twists and turns. Finally they were at the pinnacle of the gardens with the hulking statue of what was supposed to be a reincarnation of the Circle Rune out of marble. This famous monument was an homage to Hikusaak and his rune. The True Circle Rune is said to have the power to bring order to which ever subject the bearer may impose it on. This is said to be the way in which Hikusaak managed to control the Holy Kingdom of Harmonia for so long and held its territories. But rumor has it that he has long since passed. However, that has remained to be seen.

Griffith stood in front of the monument, glaring at its magnificent white stature under the moonlight. This was the symbol of his imprisonment, his servitude, and ultimately his mission. Tonight, he thought, was where it all was going to end.

"Ok, we need to be quick!" There was a hint of nerves in Isolds' voice. She fumbled with the bundles and sacks that carried the goods. Griffith regarded her suspicion.

"Are you alright?" Griffith was feeling unwell while watching her getting panicked.

"I'm fine. Let's just get on with it." She concentrated hard on the bombs.

Juno's eyes shot down to the floor. "You know, I don't feel to good about this. Ever since we first talked about it -"

"No! This is our chance!" Griffith was doing a sort of whispering scream at his friends.

"We have gotten this far. There's no way that we are backing out now!"

Juno interjected, "But innocent lives will be taken." His eyes watered and paws shook. Even Isold stopped and stared at the bombs. Fire rune insignia's were etched into them along with a fiery glow that swirled on the inside. Such small objects held so much power. All they had to do was set it off and whole blocks could be destroyed.

"Maybe we should-"

"No." Isold cut Juno off and looked at him.

"My mother was raped by a First Class Citizen when I was younger. The forest where my people first thrived has been wiped clean off the map. There's no way I'm turning back now." Her voice reached a whisper. Griffith and Juno were in shock. She rarely ever spoke about her past, let alone her family. This was something new and was more fuel for Griffith.

"We can't allow them to create more pain for us."

Crack!

They heard more footsteps running through the bushes and some shouts from nearby. The guards were coming. The trio moved swiftly and prepared everything in a blur.

"Halt! What do you think you're doing?"

The three backed together towards one of the hedges.

"In the name of-"

BOOM!

The first bomb went off at the One Temple.

"Come on! Let's go!"

Griffith threw the ignition and they booked it before the bombs in the garden blew everything. The force threw them all about five feet from where they were. They all got up and staggeringly walked out into the chaotic streets of Harmonia. Mothers were screaming, men were fighting each other, and guards were trying their best to keep everybody calm. It was a push and shove match for them to get to the rendezvous point but they made it. All sweaty and petrified at what they had done. There were supposed to be more members there but they couldn't wait for them any longer and had to move before there was a lock down on the city. In to the night they ventured into the dark countryside where they were supposed to meet their fellow members in Merid and hopefully move on to Sanadia.  
Someone looked at the destruction from the highest point in the city.


	4. Chapter 4

Flashes of fire lit up the sky. Blocks of stone shattered into a million of pieces, barely missing Griffith by an inch. He stood in the middle of the street which he knew to be Crystal Valley and gazed in awe at his destruction. Blood trickled into the cobblestones as bodies fell to the ground.

This elated him, giving him the surge of power coursing through his veins.

"Aheh, I did it. I did it!" He was wavering on the edge of insanity as more Harmonians fell to the floor, life slipping away with every chip of stone that flew into the night sky. But there was a shadow in the distance that was making its way over to Griffith. He stopped laughing and stared, feeling dread creep into his spine.

He squinted, trying to make out what it was but all he could see was the outline of a hunched figure with long talons scraping the ground. His heart quickened. The beast growled. Griffith stumbled back but the creature lunged at him.

"Grnh!" Griffith awoke to everyone staring at him.

"Are you alright?" Isold held a look of concern.

"Yeah. It was just a nightmare." Griffith's eyes drifted towards his clammy palms and wiped off the cold sweat on his forehead. Everyone, including the three new members of their group, were eyeing him with a level of worry across their faces. If only they knew what was going on in his mind would they have a reason to be so concerned. He couldn't help but to dwell on the riveting sensation of burning down the Crystal Valley. Was this what he was turning into? A monster that was becoming enamored with the act of killing people, even if they didn't deserve it. He sat up and looked around.

Juno disrupted the silence, "I had a nightmare, too. All of those faces and children-"

"We did what we had to do. It's all done and over with." Duncan, the oldest male of the group, quieted Juno's worries and stared straight at Griffith.

"This move has done something to us all but we have to keep quiet and keep moving."

Duncan was the toughest, being an ex-merc and all gave him the upper hand in combat along with the knowledge of survival skills in the wilderness. Beside him, a young blonde teen aged boy of about eighteen held a faint smile on his lips.

"Old man knows what he's talking about. I bet you've done this before."

Duncan turned to him and gave him a distasteful look. "Like you don't have crazy antics yourself."

Both men stared each other down. Both were known for their brazen attitudes and yet they always competed for who was the most brash. However, they had their moments where they respected one another and acted like father and son. But now you could just see the challenge ebbing in Duncans' eyes.

"Mac, don't start anything right now. We all need our rest and it's your turn for watch. Griffith, I think you should drink this." Hadriana, the woman who had spoken against Harook in the first place, sat with them all being apart of the last escapees from Crystal Valley. She handed him a tea that smelled of mint. Griffith just stared at the swirl in the middle of the dark liquid contemplating on what would happen at this very instant if they were caught.

"Well it looks like we are a tough bunch here. I'm sure we will make it. At least for a night," joked Mac. Juno looked glum.

"I sure hope so." Isold patted Juno on the back. Mac snickered. He was about to get up but Duncan stopped him.

"You hear that?"

"What?" Hadriana and Isold got up from their spots. There was a slight shuffle in the brush, appearing as if it was a small animal. Suddenly, movement had ceased. Slowly the group settled back in to their spots until-

An arrow flew past Duncan's head. The group was under attack. Weapons were picked up swiftly and runes were casted. Hadriana quickly enveloped everyone with Clay Guardian as Mac dove in for the kill and Isold loosed some arrows. Bandits in foreign clothing flanked the group and were dodging attacks left and right. Griffith picked up dual blades and swung with all his might. Poor Juno clumsily swayed his club back and forth hoping that the others would take care of them before he would have to attack for real. But it wasn't likely.

The bandits were getting the best of them. Duncan and Mac were fighting their hardest doing some combos and even Giffith was getting in a couple of good hits but there were countless more masked enemies surrounding their camp.

"Damn it! There's too many of them!"

"Giving up old man?"

"Shut it!"

"Even the strong know when it's time to surrender," added Hadriana.

"Tch!" Isold was furious at them being bested at a time like this.

Griffith just glared at every masked member that stood before him, wondering if this was how he was going to die.

Swords and sabers were put to their throats and everyone was forced to drop their weapons.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A group of fighters? Mercenaries perhaps?"

A woman with raven black hair and pale grey eyes trotted to center stage atop her stallion. She leaned over, gleaming at Griffith with her crooked smile.

"It's not everyday, you find people out in these , of course, means that either you are on the run from someone or someone is chasing you."

Juno shivered and quaked behind Isold.

"Now I'm guessing the old man is the leader."

"And you're so sure that I will answer to you?"

"Oh, I already know you'll answer to me. Because if you don't, your guts will become dog food within the next hour."

"I wouldn't be so confident about that." The woman arched her eyebrow.

"Are you challenging me?"

The corners of Duncans' lips turned upwards into a Cheshire grin. "Only if you would be my opponent."

"I would never turn down the offer." One of the woman's followers shot out his black blade to Duncan's face.

"Stand down, Nilo. I will teach this old man his place. No need to hurt him too bad." She hopped off her horse and marched in front of Duncan.

"Move the rest to the side and make a circle. Nobody is to interfere! Victor to whoever draws first blood." People moved and bodies were dragged.

Mac whispered, "Don't get beaten by a girl now."

"I wouldn't think of it".

"Hmph." The bandit queen took her stance.

"Aren't I going to get an introduction of the child I am going to beat senseless?"

"I don't tell my opponents my name until after I win."

"Cocky aren't you?"

"I have confidence in my skill." Duncan took his stance and readied his thick blade and lunged.

The duel was a short one where the woman dodged every attack and made precise stabs through her opponents defenses. Beads of sweat formed on Duncans' brow. He refused to be let a woman win, let alone a bandit. But he did. He was too focused on looking for openings that he let his guard down as she slid her blade against his skin.

"Looks like I drew first blood."

"You got lucky, kid." The woman smiled.

"The name's Evelyn and this is my group of bandits known as the Wakari Set. And now I will take every single of you as my hostages. Don't even think of trying to escape because once you are caught by my band, there is no way out." She gazed at all of the hostages shocked faces as a sliver of blood trickled on Duncans' neck.

"And what is your name, old man?"

"Duncan," he said regretfully. "Where did you learn that technique."

"You're a hostage now, Duncan. No need to answer your questions." And with that the group was taken and bound to each other and trudged through the night.


	5. Chapter 5

"We need to act fast!" Isold told them point black that they were going to be traded as slaves for cash. Bandits were never one to negotiate and this woman was no different.

"We just need to wait until the evening when everybody's asleep," offered Mac.

"Don't you think they are too skilled to just be bested by amateurs like us? I mean no offense to Duncan and Hadriana but these bandits have some serious skill." Juno was right even though Griffith and Mac hated to admit it. These bandits were just unusually strong and there was a slim chance that they would be outsmarted by a group like them.

"Well, what's the worst thing they could possibly do?", asked Griffith.

"Torture for starters." The group jumped and turned around at the sound of the voice. It was the man the bandit queen called Nilo. He was out of this world with his blue and red demon eyes and sharp features. His light brown hair shimmered in the early morning sunlight. He was daunting yet dreamy with his presence.

Griffith stood his ground and declared, "We're not scared of you!"

Nilo simply retorted, "You should be."

"We will continue to fight for our cause! No matter what!" Griffith grew hot and meant every word he said.

"We are not going to let a band of bandits kill us just when we are getting close to our goal!"

"And what goal would that be?" the demon-like man simply sat upon his stallion, not intimidated by Griffith one bit.

"Well...", his licked his cracked lips but no moisture came through.

"We defeat Harmonia's army with the resistance groups from all over the Holy Kingdom and demand equality for all! Of course, that's the idea." Griffith deflated a bit. Hearing himself talk about the plan just made it all seem like nonsense. Even the others looked down and pondered on their decisions and state.

Nilo appeared unmoved. Then suddenly he said, "You heard that Evelyn?"

Evelyn came round with her black stallion. Her horse stopped next to Nilo's. A faint crooked smile upturned the corners of her lips.

"So is that what this is all about?" She stared at Griffith expectantly.

He cleared his throat and announced, "Um, ahem, yes that's what we are fighting for! We are all third class citizens of some sort from the Crystal Valley and were trying to head for Sanadia before you and your men snatched our group."  
Nilo sat emotionless while Evelyn seemed to be weighing her thoughts.

"Well, Griffith. It turns out that I am on the same page with you about the Harmonians. They have gone on for far too long and treated everyone as their slaves. I will help you and your little cause but on one condition."

Something sank to the pit of Griffiths' stomach. "And what would that be?"

"You all were originally going to be used as my sacrifices but now that we can find a common ground, I think I can trust you enough to help fulfill my mission."

"A mission?" Everyone looked at each other. The word 'sacrifice' did not sit well with them. She was definitely sounding crazy to them at that moment.

"You see, ever more recently, more Sindar ruins have been showing up. There's one not too far from here. Rumor has it that the fabled High Bishop Hikusaak and his minions are out to collect as many true runes as possible. For what reason? That I am not sure of. However, a man with a true rune that controls a city and his people is not the best person to be hoarding any other rune around him. That's why I need you and your friends. I am bound to find some nasty creature from the Netherworld nestled in the nooks and crannies of these places I am about to venture into. All I need is a simple yes or no. If you decline then I think it will be ever so kind of me to let you and your friends go."

It was a lot to sink in.

Griffith hesitated. This sounded like a big plan but he wasn't so sure that he could trust this woman completely. He didn't feel anything evil within her like he did with Nilo but was still unsure. She was hiding something else. Something that she wasn't going to let up right away. He knew of Hikusaak's power but never stopped to think of how they were going to alter their plans if it came down to facing the man himself. If he was still alive that is.

"How will you help us in return?"

"I have many allies in many places outside of Harmonia. I can get them to aid you and rally up more forces to help the cause. Many countries and regions despise Harmonia for many reasons. Plus, as we gather more runes, we might be able to harness their power safely."  
'There's no way to harness a true runes power safely', thought Griffith. He took one look around the group and many of them shook their head no. Except for Mac, he just shrugged and looked off into the distance. But Griffith knew that this was his choice. There was something about this adventure that was calling to him. He just had to find out what it was.

"Fine. Deal."

"Good. We are almost near the ruins. I suggest we get our rest while we can. There is going to be a fight ahead of us. I can feel it."

They all rested for a couple of hours and sharpened their weapons.

Isold whispered to Griffith, "I think we can trust this woman. Her aura doesn't feel hostile or anything."

"Yeah I think so too. How's Juno?"

"He's good. A bit frightened but what's new?" They smiled and continued to prepare.

Next thing they knew, they right outside what was known as the Sindar Ruin. Griffith knew that the Sindar were an ancient civilization that harnessed the most powerful technology and magic. To this day, snippets of their culture can be seen in every single region. Here and there random earthquakes and such would reveal hidden locations of these once illustrious people. And now here they were, in front of one of the most oldest cavern Griffith had ever seen. His breath was immediately taken away. The huge entrance was held open by an obsidian archway with old purple lettering on top in the ancient script.

Evelyn looked quite impressed as well.

"Mariah! Can you read what it says on top?"

Mariah, another bandit with braided light brown hair squinted at the script.

"It looks like a different script. I can only make out the word 'temple'. This must have been from a different sect or something of the Sindar. Probably, even older."

The girl got off her horse and touched the obsidian. She closed her eyes and looked as if she could hear the stone talking. She concentrated hard and jerked her head left and right as if she was struggling with something.

"It's definitely not the Sindar we are used to... It's hard to discern. I can't read it properly."

"Alright let's head inside. And everybody stay close to one another!"

They all entered together down the obsidian hallway. Griffith felt that something was waiting for him, something dark that would change his life forever.


End file.
